


Oh, my

by WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от М до Е [12]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka with dick, Crack, Don't copy to another site, Multi, Single work, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва, Зимняя Фандомная Битва 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: Асока показывает Энакину сюрприз.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano, Anakin Skywalker/Sheev Palpatine
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от М до Е [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173719
Kudos: 7
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Тексты от M до E





	Oh, my

Когда Асока вновь ворвалась в его жизнь — со словами: «У меня есть для вас сюрприз!»,- Энакин обрадовался ее появлению, но и близко не мог предположить, что она вытащит из узких лосин член, возьмет руку Энакина и беззастенчиво вложит в нее свое достояние. Достоинство.

— Ну как? — спросила она, глядя прямо в его задумчивое лицо.

Энакин ответил не сразу. Ему понадобилась целая минута, чтобы подобрать нужные слова:

— Ебать пиздец, — и еще полминуты на более осмысленную реакцию. — Шпилька, а ты когда ровно стоишь, тебя вперед не тянет?

— Мастер, сейчас не лучшее время для шуток. Давайте перейдем сразу к делу.

— Э-э-э… к делу?

— Да, мастер. Показывайте свой!

— Э-э-э?!

Что происходит? Как все странно. Энакин и представить не мог, что когда-нибудь окажется в этакой ситуации. И тем более — что ему вообще предложат померяться членами с собственной ученицей! Ладно бы с Оби-Ваном: тот выглядел полноценным настоящим мужчиной, без сисек, узкой талии и высокого девичьего голоса. И член у него был самый простой, как у обычного мужчины, Энакин не раз видел его в душе. Но как Асока все эти годы прятала такой огромный член? И почему спустя столько лет решила предъявить его Энакину?

— Ну же, мастер, — поторопила Асока. — Не заставляйте меня ждать! Услуга за услугу! — она требовательно вытянула руку вперед и Энакин почувствовал, как его бедра притягивают Силой.

Она серьезно хотела заглянуть ему в штаны? Нет, это неправильно, у них были не такие отношения! Он засопротивлялся, попытался отстраниться и не позволить Асоке совершить задуманное, но проворные пальцы бывшей ученицы успели пробраться ему под одежду и игриво пощупали член.

— Ох… мастер… как же так? — удивилась она. — Получается, что у меня член больше, чем у вас?

Энакин не знал, что ответить. Не извиняться же за то, что так получилось? Асока выглядела разочарованной, но уже в следующую секунду ее лицо приобрело хитрое выражение.

— Ма-а-астер, — протянула Асока. — Так это что же получается, я буду сверху?

— А?

Она крепко взяла его яйца и не позволила отстраниться. В каком это смысле — сверху? Энакин прищурился, но все еще не до конца понял, что здесь происходит. И главное, как до этого вообще дошло.

— Ну же, мастер, вы же помните, как нам было хорошо.

— Было? — с подозрением уточнил он.

Когда это они мерялись членами? Вроде сейчас первый раз.

— Было, — кивнула Асока. — Мы же были такой хорошей командой! Нас любила и уважала вся галактика! Мы были героями. Что же с нами стало?

Энакин растерялся. И правда, вместе они творили великие дела. Орден джедаев был уважаем и они всегда боролись за справедливость. Многое изменилось. Больше нет ни…

— Так что, мастер? Чего же вы медлите? — перебили ход его мыслей. — Пойдемте сольемся вместе в едином порыве страсти и света!

Она наконец-то справилась с его поясом и дернула штаны вниз, спуская их до колен. Стреноженный Энакин сделал шаг назад, но Асока снова схватила его за яйца и потянула на себя.

— Не надо бояться, мастер.

— Я и не боюсь, — возразил Энакин.

Не понимал, что происходит — это да. Но не боялся. Кстати, где они вообще? Энакин огляделся, но не смог разглядеть ничего вокруг, кроме темноты. Странно, ведь Асоку он видел отчетливо. Как он мог ее видеть, если здесь не было ни одного источника света?

— Не отвлекайтесь, мастер, — предупредила Асока и дернула его яйца так сильно, что он упал на колени.

— Осторожней, Шпилька! — как странно, он даже не почувствовал боли — ни в коленях от падения, ни в оттянутых яйцах.

— Конечно, мастер. Вы же для меня самый важный человек. Как я могу причинить вам боль? — она отпустила его.

Энакин выдохнул. Было очень неудобно за то, что Асока трогала его в таких интимных местах. И где она этому научилась? Что же с ней произошло после…

— Вы опять отвлекаетесь, мастер! Ну что такое! Ни на секунду нельзя оставить! Ладно, тогда сразу перейдем к делу.

Она зашла ему за спину и толкнула ладонью между лопаток. Энакин возмутился. Что это она собралась делать? Он напряг спину, отказываясь вставать на четвереньки, но Асоку это только раззадорило. Она навалилась на него сверху и уронила обоих. Энакин почувствовал, как ее член лег ему между ягодиц, и задергался. Когда это Асока стала такой сильной? Да уж, жизнь вне Ордена ее помотала. Энакину было ее жаль, но не настолько, чтобы отдать свою анальную девственность. Если бы здесь была Падме…

— Мастер, вы совсем мне не рады? — снова перебила его мысли Асока.

Она несколько раз ослабляла хватку, чтобы вплотную заняться его задом, и в эти моменты Энакину почти удавалось ее сбросить. Асока щадила его — пыталась плюнуть между ягодиц, но из-за того, что он сильно вертелся, она постоянно промахивалась.

— Да у меня столько слюны не наберется! — в конце концов закричала Асока и с размаху шлепнула его по ягодице.

Из-за слюны шлепок вышел неожиданно звонким. Энакин на секунду замер и Асока, как настоящий тренированный джедай, воспользовалась открывшейся возможностью и сунула ему в задницу палец.

— Держу-держу! — радостно сообщила она и согнула палец внутри.

Энакин закричал — скорее от неожиданности, чем от боли. Асока потянула согнутый палец на себя и Энакин подался бедрами назад.

— Ну вот, сразу бы так, а то вертелись и вертелись. За что вы со мной так, мастер?

— Шпилька, я не понимаю…

— А не надо понимать, надо принимать, — заявила Асока и еще раз шлепнула Энакина.

Он сжался и дернулся вперед, но палец внутри удержал его на месте.

— Мастер, не зажимайтесь, я же не насильник!

— Серьезно?! — Энакин и сам не ожидал, что фраза выйдет такой резкой и громкой.

— Серьезно! — не менее громко отозвалась Асока. — Расслабьтесь и дайте мне подготовить вас к чему-то более великому!

— Это ты про свой член?!

— Это я про наше единение!

Энакин растерялся. Это было неправильно. Конечно же, он очень скучал по Асоке с тех самых пор, как она покинула Орден. После этого все пошло не так, ведь в конце концов он буквально остался совсем один. Разбитый. И он, безусловно, очень радовался ее возвращению, но происходящее немного выбивало из колеи. Почему все происходило только сейчас? Что такого случилось?

— Десант добрался до точки сбора! — выкрикнула Асока и протолкнула в Энакина свой член.

Вопреки его размерам, Энакин не почувствовал сильной боли. Она так быстро успела разработать его зад? Настоящая джедайская реакция. Он почувствовал гордость за то, какую хорошую ученицу воспитал.

— Видите, мастер, я же говорила, что позабочусь о вас, — Асока наклонилась и жарко зашептала ему на ухо. 

Она плавно задвигалась. Энакин почувствовал настойчивое, но деликатное трение внутри себя. Асока поцеловала его в затылок и слегка прикусила шейный позвонок.

— Оставайтесь со мной, — прозвучал тихий вкрадчивый голос будто бы у него в голове.

Точно, чего он испугался? Это же Асока. Как она могла ему навредить? Он перестал сопротивляться и отдался на ее волю. Почему она ушла? Почему бросила его? Им же было так хорошо. Они были героями. Творили великие дела. Как же так получилось, что теперь они по разные стороны баррикад?

Они по разные стороны баррикад?

Эта мысль удивила Энакина. Они стали врагами? Что здесь…

— Я на вашей стороне, мастер, — снова зашептала Асока.

Она широко развела его ягодицы, и Энакин еще острее почувствовал, как натягивается кожа на кольце мышц. У Асоки был такой большой член, что наверняка его зад с трудом ее выпускал.

— Мне нравится, как ваш узкий лаз не хочет, чтобы я вас покидала, и пытается меня удержать. Скажите, мастер, вы чувствуете себя пустым без меня?

Он прислушался к собственным ощущениям. И правда, когда она входила в него и распирала изнутри, Энакин чувствовал себя лучше. Цельным. Не одиноким. Ему очень хотелось остаться и забыться навсегда.

— Оставайтесь со мной, — повторила Асока. — Нам больше никто не нужен.

Она обняла его за живот и подтянула к себе, насаживая еще глубже. Энакин кивнул. Он хотел. Он был готов.

— Да, — выдохнул он.

— Очень хорошо, — сказала Асока.

Ему показалось, что ее голос дрогнул и прозвучал как-то не так. Грубее и ниже. Он списал это на возбуждение.

— Ты останешься со мной навсегда? — снова спросила Асока не своим голосом.

— Да, — повторил Энакин.

— Очень хорошо, — Асока полностью вошла в него и замерла.

Энакин ощущал острую необходимость как-то показать, что он всецело на ее стороне, но слова были излишни. Он сжался вокруг распирающего члена и заглянул через плечо. Энакин посмотрел в ее желтые глаза и не смог отвернуться: его буквально прожигали его взглядом, горящим и гипнотизирующим.

— Я так счастлива, — сказала Асока, не мигая.

Раньше у нее не было таких глаз, но он их где-то уже видел. И этот голос…

— Вместе мы завоюем эту галактику, — он точно его где-то слышал, — и будем править ею.

Очень знакомый. Он принадлежал кому-то близкому. Не Асоке. Или ей? Кто еще был ему так близок? Ее рот исказила довольная улыбка. Очень знакомая. Все было таким знакомым, но ускользало. Она была права: лучше держаться друг за друга.

— Да, учитель, — слова сорвались с его языка быстрее, чем он успел подумать.

Учитель? Нет, наоборот, это же она его ученица. Хотя, какая разница? Главное, что он больше был не одинок.


End file.
